C.O.P.S. Wiki
Bowser and Blitz are 2 special C.O.P.S. officers made up of a human and a robot K-9 companion. Bowser (Real name: Officer Rex Pointer, former member of the Chicago PD K-9 Unit) is the best animal handler around. He loves animals, especially dogs. Welcome citizens to The site Mayor Davis cordially invites Greetings Citizens! Welcome to C.O.P.S. Wiki Serving Empire City and beyond with information about Empire City's top team of crimefighters known as C.O.P.S. (C'entral '''O'rganization of 'P'olice 'S'pecialists) dedicated to fighting crime in a future time, protecting Empire City from Big Boss and his gang of Crooks. '''C.O.P.S. is a late-80s animated series produced by DIC Entertainment, Crawleys Animation, and Claster Television from 1988 to 1989. This show is based on a line of action figures known as C.O.P.S. n' Crooks, were created by Hasbro when the show first aired. The show aired again in 1993 on Saturday mornings in syndication as "CyberCOPS" to avoid confusion with the unrelated reality TV show. C.O.P.S. is about a team of futuristic police officers lead by Special Agent Baldwin P. Vess (Codename: Bulletproof) who strive to bring powerful criminal leader Brandon "Big Boss" Babel to justice and restore law and order in the streets of Empire City. With these men and women—including Highway, Mace, Barricade, Mainframe, Sundown, Mirage, Bullseye, and Bowser and Blitz—Vess forms a team that is “the finest law enforcement agency there is in the country.” Bulletproof becomes the proud founder and commander of C.O.P.S. ; C.O.P.S. * Bulletproof * Longarm * Highway * Barricade * Mace * Bowser and Blitz * Mainframe * Sundown * Mirage * Bullseye * Hardtop * Checkpoint * Taser * Nightstick * Powderkeg * Inferno * Airwave * Roadblock * Heavyweight * A.P.E.S. ; Crooks * Big Boss * Dr. Badvibes and Buzzbomb * Berserko * Ms. Demeanor * Buttons McBoomBoom * Squeeky Kleen * Turbo Tu-tone * Rock Krusher * Nightshade * Louie the Plumber * Hyena * Bullit * Koo-Koo * Nightmare ; C.O.P.S. Supporters * Mayor Davis * Commissioner Highwaters * Brian O'Malley * Linda O'Malley * Whitney Morgan ** Beamer * President of the United States ; Lesser-Known Heroes * Samantha * Captain CrimeFighter * Agent Belson * Nancy and Kathleen * Prince Baddin * Caveman * Inspector Yukon * Mickey O'Malley ; Lesser-Known Villains * Johnny Yuma * Addictem * Jamie Wheeler * The Bugman and Gaylord * JIM * Waldo * Small Guy * Big Momma * Suds Sparko * Brannigan * Shifty, * Greasy * Traylor Totallinski * Mukluk ; Buildings * Big Boss Building * Empire City Airport * Empire City Tower * Empire City Mint * Empire City museum * Empire Central * Cornucopia Bridge * Graystone Prison ; Vehicles * Air Raid * Armored Tactical Attack Craft * Brain Planes * Ultimate Crime Machine * Mountback * U.S.S. Defiant ; Corporations * ECTV * Comtrex Technologies Incorporated * Vetrocon To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a Page ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse